Nightingale
Summary Nightingale was one of the primary characters of the player character party in Jack of All Trades: War. Real name: Elizabeth Zhukov. Once an immigrant to the United Kingdom after her family fled Russia after the charges of treason that accompanied her father’s attempt to expose corruption within the ranks of the military. Born to a noble family yet quickly reduced to the status of a commoner, Eliza came to resent that the expectations she had of a lavish lifestyle were stolen from her- it was not until her mother's sacrifice in the midst of the chaos brought about by the attack of a Rogue Spirit upon her residence, and the subsequent adoption by one Alexander Alsandair that had arrived to quell the damages, that Elizabeth ('Eliza', then, for short) was forced to seriously weigh the consequences of one's actions as leading seriously to life or death. So, at length, Elizabeth resolved to learn how to best combat this Rogue Spirit threat, in spite of the breathing condition she'd acquired during the attack: acquiring magic whose signature manifestation was shaped by her own past, studying the scholastic and creative literature of the times extensively, pulling the threads of society through her old family's connections without revealing her connections to the Alsandairs (lest she begin to draw unwanted attention), and finally regaining a seat of power and prestige. With this, she at last had earned back her childhood power and freedom, and began moonlighting as the masked vigilante Nightingale. With a harmless-seeming minor noblewoman poking a curious nose about the seedier parts of her new home city of Glasgow, and Scotland surrounding it, the Masked Avenger could stalk the streets under the light of the gaslamps, like Sherlock Holmes granted the power to smite the wicked like some Biblical myth figure, with a sure hand and informed hand. It wasn't until a tip led her to believe her former mentor and pseudo-foster father, Alexander Alsandair, had gone off the deep end that her story as told in Jack of All Trades: War began... Appearance Elizabeth Zhukov appears as a tall, fair woman of mixed Scottish/Russian descent, with mid-length blond hair usually done up in a bun of some kind. Her typical attire consists of a long, light blue gown, with a lacy decorative skirt, white ruffled lining, brass buttons along the top, and a broad light blue Victorian-style hat. A pale yellow shoulder cape and ruffled cravat lie across the shoulders and neck, respectively. As Nightingale, Elizabeth's attire is similar, but is usually of a dramatic, darker hue, with a grey corset worn over the sleeveless black gown, a brown coat and detective's cap, and a white porcelain half-mask. Personality Elizabeth tends towards dry comedy and a "stiff upper lip" mentality to keep business moving along at a reasonable rate, disarming ordinary folk with wit and charm as it is needed, and facilitating more easily the work of her more dramatic, crime-stopping persona in the shadows of night. She tends to react exceptionally bluntly and rudely to her ideals being questioned, though said ideals are in service to the common good and the protection of innocent lives. With the recent deaths of millions: including what remained of both of her families: due to what seemed to be the arbitrary whims of malicious individuals, however, perhaps this is reasonable. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good(?) Name: Elizabeth Zhukov Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Female Age: Late 20s Classification: Noble, Vigilante, Magic User, (Adopted) Alsandair Date of Birth: January 23 Birthplace: Russia Weight: ~145 lbs. Height: ~5'10" Likes: Down-to-earth personalities, Chocolate, Concerts/symphonies, Exploring something new Dislikes: Opera, Penny Dreadfuls, The attempted mass murder/genocide of the entire world Eye Color: Teal Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Collecting wooden animal sculptures, sight-seeing exotic locations, practicing piano, (as of the End of the Game) Raising her adopted daughter Alice Values: Predominantly: Honesty, Resoluteness, Courage Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: The Alsandairs, The U.K. Parliament Previous Affiliation: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All standard senses, plus can see the Ethereal Plane), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (As elaborated upon here), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as her soul is intact, she can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, create entirely new tissue out of nothing), Soul Manipulation with weapons and magic (If an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, she can easily destroy it), Body Control (Has full Authority over her body, and can oppose those who wish to manipulate it), Intangibility and Flight via phasing (Is able to turn into Ethereal Matter and phase into the Ethereal Plane, making them untouchable by physical means, and allowing them to fly into the air), Soul Reading (Can read the opponent's souls, which contain all of their memories, even those they may have lost due to head trauma. This also allows them to access their current thoughts as they have them). Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, and Sensory Block via Dark Cloud. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Her mind is one in the same as her soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing her soul), Soul Reading (Has a natural barrier around their soul that conceals it from attempts to read it), Life Manipulation (Rogue Spirits are unable to drain their life), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force), Disease and Poison Manipulation (Alsandairs are nigh immune to all natural assaults such as disease and poison) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was able to freeze off the arms of Earth and Wind. With the other Alsandairs present, was able to hold the earth together in the fight between Rose Alsandair and Jack) Speed: Relativistic+ normally (Able to hit Phased opponents with extreme difficultly. Alsandairs on this level push the relativistic limit), FTL+ via phasing Lifting Strength: Class E (Should be somewhat comparable to Earth, Wind and Fire) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman (Alsandairs possess much more stamina then normal humans. They cannot falter from physical blows due to their nature, allowing them to take numerous lethal attacks without trouble.) Range: Melee range to extended melee range with Cane, up to several kilometers with Magic (could expand and control Dark Cloud across the area of all of Glasgow.) Hundreds of kilometers with Phasing (could phase high into space, at the edge of the atmosphere, to evade the mountain throw) Standard Equipment: Her Collapsing Pneumatic Cane, a simple cane that can extend to form a six-foot-long metal staff. Intelligence: High, to an unknown extent. Simultaneously capable of maintaining a facade as a harmless noble, running legwork on interesting leads, and processing long-term plans for fighting Rogue Spirits. One of the few characters that ever bothered with the Analyze action. Weaknesses: Phasing leaves her soul vulnerable to damage, which takes some time to heal. Healing, and magic in general, requires mana, which can run out and force the user to take a rest for a few moments before they regain the capacity to use magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Cloud: The signature manifestation of her magic: a veil of opaque, dark fog, which can become invisible or apparent at will. Nightingale can freely shape and redistribute heat that passes through it, which she uses in a variety of ways. *'Dark Freeze': A basic application of Dark Cloud, Nightingale simply draws heat within bodies in contact with or surrounded by Dark Cloud away from them, effectively selectively freezing the targets whilst ignoring their surroundings or untargeted creatures. *'Cloud Barrier': Nightingale can also create temporary solid objects from Dark Cloud by condensing its mass into the desired shape, and infusing that shape with a shell of heat and mana. *'Heat Blade': By focusing the heat within Dark Cloud to a razor-fine edge, Nightingale can cause beings within the cloud to suffer lacerations and cuts from blades that cease existing the moment they finish swinging. Because these heat blades are surrounded by Dark Cloud, their exact location cannot be easily discerned by mundane means. She uses a similar technique when wreathing her Pneumatic Extending Cane in Dark Cloud to create a heat blade whose length and shape are invisible to the naked eye, most often favoring swords, spears, and scythes. *'Combust': By focusing heat and mana on a singular point, Nightingale can cause that point to overload, and explode in a violent flare. High-damage, but the blast blows Dark Cloud away from the location it's used, making it somewhat risky. *'Obfuscate': By absorbing light that passes through it, Dark Cloud can, in effect, selectively render certain objects that are surrounded by Dark Cloud invisible and odorless, when viewed from those sides. As of the end of the story, she was beginning to learn how to shape the light into creating new, illusory images and other sensory outputs within it, as well as how to diffuse mana throughout it so as to blur mana signatures behind it, though this ability's cultivation is still a work in progress. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sense Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users